defiancesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Giles
Peter Anthony Giles, born June 17 1944 in Winton, Bournemouth in Dorset UK, is a british singer and bassist and he is the brother of drummer Michael Giles. Biography Peter began his career in 1960 with the band Johnny King and The Raiders, composed of the late Johnny King on vocals, Graham (Wes) Douglas and Roger Collins on guitar, Peter on bass and his brother Michael on drums. There is no record of any recording anywhere, single or album. This training lasts at least a year then the Giles brothers leave to join the group Dave Anthony And The Rebels, besides the singer Dave Anthony (of his real name Anthony Head) it also included the pianist and guitarist Al Kirtley, Peter on bass and Michael on drums. In those years, bands formed and separated quickly, Peter and Michael found themselves playing with The Dowlands from 1961 to 1963, during that time they produced 8 singles which are found on a compilation album released in 1998 entitled All My Loving. They are also called The Dowland Brothers & the Soundtracks and are made up of singer Alan Barry (civil name Bowery), brothers David and Gordon Dowland on guitar, Gordon Haskell on vocals and guitar (who would sing later with King Crimson on the albums In the Wake of Poseidon and Lizard) and of course Peter Giles on bass and Michael on drums. Following which, the Giles brothers played with two rather obscure bands, The Sands and The Interns during the year 1963, and then formed Trendsetter Limited with which they had recorded 4 singles, during their stay with this band which changed its name to The Trend. They were Geoff Robinson on guitar, Al Kirtley on piano, Peter on bass, Michael Blakesley on trombone and Michael on drums. Until 1966, when the band split up, Peter and his brother then opted for another band called The Brain, which released two singles in 1967. From Giles, Giles & Fripp to King Crimson And it was in that same year 1967 that they published an ad in a newspaper looking for a keyboardist who sings, to form a new band, except that it is a guitarist who does not sing who introduced himself, Robert Fripp. They formed the trio Giles, Giles & Fripp, they produced a single album The Cheerful Insanity of Giles, Giles and Fripp ', reissued under the title' 'The Brondesbury Tapes ''with multi-instrumentalist Ian McDonald and singer Judy Dyble ex - Fairport Convention. Following the departure of Peter Giles to other avenues and Judy Dyble to form the Trader Horn duo with keyboardist and singer Jackie McAuley formerly of the group Them, Giles, Giles & Fripp recruit guitarist-bassist-singer of Dorset Greg Lake and the songwriter Peter Sinfield, so King Crimson was born, who produced their first album "In the Court of the Crimson King" in 1969. After a tour in America, Ian McDonald and Michael Giles are disillusioned and leave the band to record an album, ''McDonald and Giles '', released in 1971, on which Peter Giles plays bass. Subsequently, Fripp reformed a new version of King Crimson with Gordon Haskell singing on one song "Cadence and Cascade" and Greg Lake singing for the other songs of the album "In The Wake Of Poseidon" Michael Giles is also present on drums to help Robert Fripp with Peter on bass. Other musicians are Mel Collins on saxophone and flute and Keith Tippett on piano. 21st Century Schizoid Band Subsequently Peter Giles appeared on Todd Dillingham's album "Vast Empty Spaces" in 1994 with Mike Wedgwood, Andy Ward and Anthony Aldridge. He returned to music in 2002 with the group ''21st Century Schizoid Band who produced 4 albums with former Crimson musicians, Ian McDonald, Mel Collins on saxophones and keyboards and Michael Giles on drums. He will be replaced in 2003 by another former Crimson, Ian Wallace. In 2009, the compilation album The Giles Brothers 1962 - 1967, on which are found the majority of the singles engraved by the bands with which they played during these years. One of the songs of the band The Brain, One In A Million was covered by Giles, Giles & Fripp on their 1968 album. As of 2009, Giles was producing an album of original material with his wife Yasmine, under the banner of Aluna. This was slated for worldwide release later that year. Category:Voice Actors